


Fanart for 'Children and Fools Tell the Truth'

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, holmescest, mylock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Gifted to the amazing LadyGlinda as a welcome back present :)The title is borrowed from her fic of the same name which you can find here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997395/chapters/42516209





	Fanart for 'Children and Fools Tell the Truth'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGlinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/gifts).




End file.
